Spies
Spies are in-game agents that can obtain secret information from other nations even if you are not at war with them. Spies cost $100,000 each and have no upkeep cost. Your initial spy limit is 50 spies; you can increase this up to a maximum of 800 with Intelligence Agencies (+100 spy maximum per IA, maximum of +500 spies/5 IAs) and a Central Intelligence Agency (+250 spy maximum). Nations can conduct up to two spy operations per day (+1 per active war) and nations can be attacked in up to two spy operations per day. You may only spy on nations within your strength range unless you are currently at war with the target. Aside from being killed during a mission and from assassination, spies are also vulnerable to defeat alerts where up to 5 spies (plus attacking tech bonus) can be killed. Operations If either party in a spy operation is in peace mode, the aggressor may only engage in the Gather Intelligence operation. If both parties are in war mode, the aggressor may engage in all of the following spy operations: * Destroy Cruise Missiles (Max 5) = $100,000 + (1 x enemy nation strength) * Destroy Defending Tanks (Max 10%) = $100,000 + (2 x enemy nation strength) * Destroy Land (Random number chosen between 5-15) = $100,000 + (3 x enemy nation strength) * Incite Government Propaganda (New desired government randomly chosen) = $100,000 + (3 x enemy nation strength) required to collect taxes to change * Incite Religious Propaganda (New desired religion randomly chosen) = $100,000 + (3 x enemy nation strength) required to collect taxes to change * Change Threat Level (New level randomly chosen) = $150,000 + (1 x enemy nation strength) required to collect taxes to change * Change DEFCON Level (New level randomly chosen) = $150,000 + (5 x enemy nation strength) * Gather Intelligence (See money reserves, non-secret trade partners, etc...) = $200,000 + (2 x enemy nation strength) * Assassinate Enemy Spies (Max 20) = $250,000 + (2 x enemy nation strength) * Destroy Technology (Random number chosen between 5-15) = $300,000 + (2 x enemy nation strength) * Sabotage IRS Proficiency (New tax rate randomly produced, 1-5% lower than old tax rate, low limit of 23%) = $100,000 + (20 x enemy nation strength x enemy number of days inactive) required to collect taxes to change * Destroy Money Reserves (Max 5% or $10 Million) = $300,000 + (15 x enemy nation strength) * Destroy Infrastructure (Random number chosen between 5-15) = $500,000 + (5 x enemy nation strength) * Destroy Nuclear Weapons (Max 1) = $500,000 + (15 x enemy nation strength) Spy operation odds are determined by the following formulas: * Attacking spies chances of success are determined by (number of spies) + (technology level / 20) * The defending nation's counter intelligence systems are determined by (number of spies) + (technology level / 20) + (land total / 70). Threat level modifiers are also taken into account for the defender. Results Spy Operations have four possible results based on the results of the calculations of the operation odds. These results are: # Mission success and not caught # Mission success but identity revealed # Mission failure but not caught # Mission failure and identity revealed (If two nations are at war with one another then the priority of #2 and #3 are reversed.) If your spies are exposed during a spy operation, a summary of the spy attack will be sent to the defender via private message with your ruler name revealed as the sender of the message. A summary of the operation will also be added to the Exposed Spy Operations Across the Globe screen for all nations to view. If your spies are not exposed during a spy operation, a summary of the spy attack will still be sent to the defender via private message; however, the sender of the message will appear as "Unknown Sender" and your spy operation will not be displayed in the "Exposed Spy Operations Across the Globe" screen. Spy operations are stored in the game for a period of 30 days. You may review your spy operation results by clicking the Spy Operations link on the left navigation menu. This screen will detail the spy operations where you were the aggressor in the spy operation. This screen does not detail spy operations in which you were the defender. Nations that are in Anarchy may conduct spy operations, but at double the spy operation cost. Category:HowtoPlay